Hearing Damage
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Best friends Edward, Bella and Jacob are inseparable. Whether its getting into trouble or throwing parties. But things change as Jacob and Edward both become attracted to Bella. Leaving her caught beween what the three of them used to share. All human.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Alothough I do wish that I owned Taylor Lautner! ;)**

**Bella's POV:**

Forks High School. Home of the Spartans. The familiar sign held firm as I pulled up in my 1960' chevy truck. The usual stares consumed my attention, while I pulled in to the nearest parking spot. I hated being watched. It gives that sort of insecurity feeling. Not that I wasn't already insecure, but still. Tension is definitely something that's not needed. Groaning at the drizzling rain I jumped out of my truck, slamming the door shut. Monday mornings are always the worst.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked over towards Mike Newton's car. Of course him and the entire gang were hanging out there. The only one missing was Jessica. Maybe that's a good thing. Her bubbly personality isn't always so charming first thing in the morning. "Hey Bella." Angela smiled brightly, flashing her new perfect white teeth.

"Hey." I pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You got your braces off over break?" I asked. Winter break had just ended. After two weeks of full on partying, its difficult to emerge back into the school atmosphere. Angela smiled once again. "Yes! Aren't they perfect?" She looked like a sparkling fairy. Don't ask me where that came from because, I have no idea. I nodded, not quite sure what to say.

A loud noise of someone beeping their car horn errupted throughout the lot. I jumped slightly. When I spun around, the car that was beeping obnoxiously was occupied by my two best friends. As if they don't already embarrass me enough. They laughed before exchanging quick high-fives. I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile. Who knew that a little volvo could make so much noise.

The first one to get out of the car was Edward Cullen. Incredibly gorgeous as everyone can tell. But Edward has that sort of mysterious lurk. It draws you in making you want more. Fortunately for me, the only attraction I feel towards Edward is the attraction of friendship.

Just as Edward closed the driver's door, Jacob Black exited out the passenger's. Jacob is that back woods guy that you'd probably never find in a city. Like Edward, it seemed every girl drooled over him too. Especially since he cut his hair over break. His once shoulder-length hair, was now freshly cut to the ears.

Put Edward and Jacob together and you only get one word; trouble. Put the three of us together and you still get the same word. Only I'm not nearly as bad as they are. I won't even mention some of the things they've done in the past. But there was one thing that they both would always have in common besides being troublemakers. They're irresistible. I guess being best friends with both of them since kindergarten can do that to a person. But hey. I'm not complaining.

"Oh Bella!" Jacob's voice sang across the lot to where I was standing. I blushed bright red before turning to look over my shoulder. Eric and Mike were of course cracking up. "I'll catch up with you guys later?" They burst into laughter as I turned to walk over to Edward and Jacob.

"Nice wax job." I commented at the sight of Edward's shiny volvo. Jacob busted out laughing while jumping off the side of the car. His feet hit the pavement with a thump. He grinned over at Edward. "Told you she'd say that." Edward laughed too, as he slid a paif of sunglasses over his eyes. I looked at the two of them exchanging laughs. "Am I missing something?" I questioned.

Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nope Bells. You're just totally predictable that's all." He sent a wink towards Edward, who came to put his arm around my shoudlers. "Come on Bella. You should no that I'd never wax my car. It just naturally glows." I stiffened, letting out a fake laugh. I have no idea what they're even talking about, but its probably some inside joke that only the 'guys' would understand.

The first bell rang notifying that homeroom had begun. Unbelievably, Jacob and Edward are in the same homeroom. Curse the school for sorting by last name. "Oh shit!" Jacob thundered loudly into my ear. "I forgot all about that stupid history project we were supposed to do on a president or whatever."

Edward lead the way as we walked towards the school. "How could you forget about that, Jake?" I asked, not being able to control my laughter. "I only reminded you a million times over break." Edward cracked a smile too. "Seriously Jacob." He added.

"Don't even tell me that you actually did it." Jacob accused. Edward smirked. "Actually I did. Only because Bella helped me." He confessed. Jacob's eyes narrowed in on me. I put my hands up in defense. "Hey. I said that I'd help either of you, as long as you came to me. I'm not going to chase after you." Jacob's face was priceless.

He cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna fail this semester." I shrugged, not really surprised. I think the only class Jake was actually passing is art. Then again, it's kind of impossible to fail art.

"Did you see the sparkles?!" Our attentions were redirected over towards the front entrance steps. Tanya and her crew of followers were squealing up a storm. There's only three of them, but that doesn't really make a difference. Tanya, Kate and Irina are the top girly girls at Forks High. "The pink sparkles were way better than the purple ones!" Kate squealed even louder than Tanya.

Jacob rolled his eyes. He slipped away from us to sneak up behind Tanya while she checked herself in the mirror. Idiot. She'd be able to see him through her mirror. Just like I predicted. A scowl appeared on Tanya's face as she slammed her mirror shut. "You're like a fly that never goes away Jacob." She voiced, annoyed. Jake rolled his eyes. "Try to be easier on looking at yourself, the mirror can only take so much." He teased, before errupting into a roar of laughter.

I laughed with him, silently. Tanya and I don't hate each other, but I wouldn't call us friends. She's just kind of there in my life. Every since her and Edward started getting cozy, I've been forced to be nice. Her and Edward aren't dating, but there is some sort of connection between them. "Jacob." Edward warned, supressing a chuckle. See? He winked at Tanya, causing her to blush. Ick.

"Black!" Emmett Cullen's tough like voice boomed from behind. "Don't tell my you're harassing Tanya without me?!" He went to Edward first, doing some secret handshake and then Jacob.

"What it is man?" Jake asked. What kind of language is that? As you can tell, I'm not very hip with today's society.

Rosalie Hale brushed past me, strolling to Emmett's side. She linked her arm within his. I tilted my head over to the side slightly, thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett and Edward's younger sister, Alice. "Bella!" She pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged her back, quickly before she moved onto someone else. Of course Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, was right by Alice's side.

The late bell rang and everyone groaned. Late again. Perfect way to begin the first day back. Everyone started scrambling around to gather up their belongs. I trailed behind, being the last one. I examined each of them before me. Alice lead the way, her hand intwined with Jasper's. Followed by Emmett and Rosalie, a ltitle to touchy with each other. Then out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kate and Irina sneak off to a different entrance. Right in front of me was Tanya and Edward. Like I said, they're not together. But Edward did have his arm wrapped around her waist. I couldn't help, but gag at the two of them.

It always seems that Jacob and I are the only ones without a romantic status. "Don't worry Bells. I'm sure we'll both find someone someday." Jake said, coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "Someone like Mike Newton?" We both laughed. Edward stiffened in front of us, glancing behind slightly. What's with him?

"No Bells. Someone like me." He joked.

"Sure." I laughed.

The first period bell rang. Had it really been ten minutes already? Oh well. We missed homeroom, as usual. The halls suddenly became packed with people. Jacob took my hand so we wouldn't get seperated on our way to first period history. Jacob walks so fast that I was nearly out of breath when we got to the room, but somehow Edward beat us there. He was already in his seat at the very front of the room. His eyes widened at my hand linked with Jacob's. Quickly I pulled away from him to take my seat behind Edward.

Jacob sat on the other side of the room in the very front. Mr. Marks is always sure to keep Jacob and Edward as far away from each other as possible. Last time the two of them sat near each other, Mr. Marks ended up being the center attention of all their pranks. The late bell rang and Mr. Marks clasped his hands together. "Okay class. As you know your president's speeches are due today. Remember they were to be five to seven minutes long." He raised an eyebrow at Jacob, who's hand was raised. "Yes Mr. Black?" He asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure they were due today?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. I'm positive." He rolled his eyes and pressed his glasses up closer to his eyes. "Now since you decided to open your mouth first, why don't you go first Jacob?" Jake sighed. Mr. Marks made his way to his desk ready to start grading.

Jake climbed out of his seat slowly, taking his time to get to the front of the room. "Uh, just let me throw my gum away first." He stolled over to the trash can which was right beside mine and Edward's seat. "What the hell am I supposed to say? I didn't do any research!" He whisper-shouted.

Edward burst into silent laughters. "Jake! Your president is George Washington, how hard can that be?" I whispered back.

"I don't even know who that is!" Jacob complained.

Oh joy. His speech was going to be entertaining.

**Please review! **


End file.
